Answers
by A-Karana
Summary: So, where are they now, five years after we saw them last at the airport? Conor McClane tries to find out and get some answers.


I've recently watched the show again and wondered where the characters would be these days. I tried to find some answers with this. I hope you like it. And let me know where you think they are these days! I'd love to hear your ideas. here is mine:

* * *

**Answers**

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before knocking on the door. This was harder than he had initially thought and he felt more nervous than he had expected. For a second he hoped that no one would be home and he could go back to his black Tesla without being seen. Then, however, the door opened and the person he had come to see was standing in front of him.

"Conor," she said and sounded surprised but not unhappy to see him. That was good, right?

"Dr. Santino," he smiled at her, trying to look as charming as possible. "I was wondering if you still remembered me," he joked, because he was sure she would remember him. Who wouldn't, really?

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "It's been what? Five years?" Dani asked and stepped aside to let him in. "I was just making myself some breakfast. You want some coffee?" she asked him and led him inside. He had never been in the house when she had still worked for him, but he had seen the house from the outside once and it looked different. As did its' owner. She was still as tiny as she had been five years ago, but her hair was a bit lighter, more blonde-ish than brown and a bit shorter. The black rimmed glasses seemed new as well. Yet, the most significant change and the less obvious one was that she seemed happy and grounded, Conor thought. Dani had always been someone who was slightly on edge, worrying about finances and her kids, which had been something he himself had used to his advantage more than once to get her to agree to things he wanted from her. Now, she looked so content he doubted anything could shake her.

"Coffee sounds great. Black, two sugars," he replied as he followed her and took in the few pictures of her kids on the wall. They had grown as well and were no teenagers anymore, but young adults. He took a seat in one of the chairs and watched her while she prepared their coffee. He also noticed that the house was as homey as he always imagined it to be, but there were also some features in the house, that made him do a double take. For one a black cat was sitting on the stairs, watching him with suspicion. Beside it was sitting a large grey pitbull with the same wary expression. He had never really taken Santino for a pet person. Was she making up for the kids being out of the house, he wondered.

More subtle was the top-notch alarm system, and the several cameras all over. He figured they were turned off at the moment, since Dani was home, but if this thing was turned on you could watch, and most likely listen, to every corner of the house. He hadn't been aware that Santino was such security freak. He knew the painting above the fireplace was by Emil Nolde and he wondered briefly if the painting was real, but then dismissed the ridiculous idea. Santino could never afford it.

The kitchen was incredibly expensive though, from the stove to the Italian chrome coffee-machine. The stove was a La Cornue and in this size and form was worth about ten thousand bucks alone. Maybe she had a new client who paid a fortune for her therapy? Or had she won the lottery?

"So, how have you been? I haven't heard from you since you left rehab nearly three years ago," she started asking questions as soon as she had taken a seat herself.

"Ah, you know. I took a somewhat longer vacation after my extended stay in rehab. However, I have to say, I missed the structure at the rehab somewhat. So, I applied for a job at an advertising company. Got the job, of course," he shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, while Dani only laughed. "Worked there for a bit, but it's hard to pretend to be a normal employee when you are more brilliant than the bosses' bosses' bosses' boss, if you get my drift." Dani chuckled again. "So, I decided to quit and get back in the game. Start my own company, got some of my old clients back, because I am still the best."

"And still very modest," the doctor joked and wiped a drop of coffee off her lower lip, which is when Conor saw the ring. A wide, white-gold wedding-band with some very real diamonds in it, matching the engagement ring, she wore on the same finger. Conor tried not to pat his own shoulder, for figuring it out so fast: The good doctor has married well. That explained the subtle but lavish fortune in the house.

"Oh, you got married Santino, congratulations," Conor told her instead and pointed to her wedding band.

"Oh, yes, thanks" she seemed surprised and looked at the ring herself.

"Or is it not a wedding ring?" he wondered out loud.

"No, of course it is. I am just so used to it by now that I am barely aware of it," she let him know, but stared at the piece of jewellery with a fond look.

"So this isn't a new development?"

"Nearly four years, so not really new, no."

"Huh, now you really surprise me, Santino. Or is it still Santino?" Before she could answer his question though her cellphone, which lay on the kitchen counter, started ringing. Quickly she got up and answered it, after checking the screen to see who was calling.

"Hey, you," she greeted the caller in such an intimate tone of voice and with a smile on her face, that there were only two possibilities: it was either a lover, which Conor seriously doubted she would ever take, or it was her lucky bastard of a husband. "No, I've been up for a while. I'm actually having a visitor at the moment, which was quite the surprise. Huh? No, I'll tell you about it later. Do you know when you'll be back? I could reserve us a table at Le Taj. Huh? Sure, sounds good. Ok, be careful. Love you, too. Bye" she ended her call and turned back to Conor who had got up.

"You know, I only came by to give you this," he dug the envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "It's an invitation to the opening of my new New York office. I invited the whole gang, you know, Terence King and Paloma and I even sent an invite to the address Careles gave me back when he started working for me, even though I doubt it was ever legit, so I don't know if he'll come. I'd be happy to see you there, though," he shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do," she nodded and looked at the invitation.

"Oh, and bring your husband. I'd love to meet him." He handed her the empty coffee cup and cocked his head to the side. "Yes or yes?"

* * *

A week later Conor looked around the room, a glass of water in his hand, and watched his guests. The office was not as grand as the V3 facilities had been, but it was a great start. A lot of the old clients had come back, at least to see what was going on and what he would do next. It was nice to know he hadn't ruined everything when his visions had got out of control back then. He saw Dr. Santino hug her former assistant Paloma and gathered from the exchange that they hadn't seen each other in a while. To his biggest surprise Nico Careles was standing beside the two women, watching the exchange with an amused expression on his face. Well, as amused as he could get. Conor decided to go investigate and find out where he was standing with the mysterious security man, because he was still convinced that Careles had something to do with the bust at V3, even if he couldn't prove it.

"Nico, it's nice to see you again," he jovially greeted the man clad in a black suit and a light blue shirt. Who knew the guy owned clothes in an other color than black? They shook hands and nodded at each other before Conor turned to the ladies. "Dani, Paloma," he smiled widely and kissed them both on the cheek. "You both look fantastic," he complimented and meant it. Especially Dani looked divine in her light blue dress and high heels.

"Absolutely," Careles agreed and Conor turned back around to him. Nico basically still looked the same, except that there was a bit more grey on his sleeves and a few more lines around his eyes and mouth.

"I have to say, Nico, that I am happy but surprised to see you here. Your invitation came back because the address doesn't seem to be correct any more." Conor was fishing for information and Nico's one raised eyebrow suggested that he was aware of it.

"Yes, my address has changed since. But Dani told me about the invitation."

"You two are still in contact, that's great! After all you were the one who brought the good doctor to V3 after working together at the Hawks, right, Careles? You're still working together somewhere?"

"Kind of," Santino chuckled and exchanged a look with Careles, but Conor couldn't read what was being said without words. He decided not to dwell on it and gather new information instead.

"So, Santino, where is that husband of yours? I'd love to meet him," Conor asked.

"You already have," Careles answered for the doctor and wrapped an arm around Santino's waist. Instinctively she stepped closer to him and when she looked up at the fixer with a wide smile and a tender look in her eyes, Conor didn't need any clarification any more. He just needed a second to pick his chin off the floor.

"That is awesome! Congratulations to you two! Tell me, tell me, did working for me have anything to do with you falling in love and getting married?" he asked them. Because if it had, then what better advertisement could he get for people he wanted to hire. He might even manage to get Careles and Santino back; or was it Careles and Careles now?

"Uh, no," Dani tore her eyes away from her husband and shook her head.

"Really, so it happened afterwards. No feelings whatsoever blossoming in the romantic halls of V3?"

"Conor, I always thought you were more observant. They were head over heels already when I became Dani's assistant," Paloma laughed as she spoke and the two love birds didn't seem to object her statement.

"Wait, wait: You two were a couple while working for me? But weren't you dating," he looked at Dani, "and weren't you still married?" he turned to Nico.

"We weren't together back then," Nico spoke up as Dani wrapped her arm around him as well.

"So just friendly feelings while at V3? That's too bad," Conor pouted a bit.

"I didn't say that." There went Careless again with the cryptic answers he was used from him. He was looking at his wife, however, even though he was talking to Conor and once more their eyes seemed to have a conversation of their own. Conor waited for a moment so he could reply when Nico would look at him again. He didn't though. The scary fixer was lost in his wife's eyes, returning her smile with one of his own rare ones. Now Conor understood where the laughing lines around their eyes were coming from.

"You seriously never noticed? They used to do this all the time. Maybe they weren't as obvious back then, but it was still there," Paloma explained to Conor.

"And some people think marriage ruins the romance and the heat," Conor deadpanned.

"You do know that we can still hear you?" Dani addressed them both and finally tore her eyes from her husband's. They didn't stay on Conor for too long though, before they looked past him and widened slightly.

"Yo, Dr.D., my man Nico," he heard from behind and knew that Terence King was in the house and on his way over. TK hugged Dani, lifted her off her feet slightly and then gave Careles a hug, which was surprisingly returned and even accompanied by a smile and a pat on the back. Then he greeted Conor and Paloma. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much. We were just talking about the romance between Careless and Santino and when it started," Conor hoped that TK would be able to shed some light on the mystery. He had been working with them over at the Hawks, after all.

"Should have been at the wedding, Conor. That was pretty enlightening," TK's booming laughter filled the room. "Speaking of which: Is there gonna be another anniversary BBQ next week? Not sure if it's a tradition or not. But if it is, TK's gonna be there."

"Uhm, we haven't really talked about it yet," Dani said and turned to Nico. "What do you think? BBQ again at our place?"

"Sounds good. Juliette asked as well, because she'll be in town next week. Ray Jay is still gone, we could ask Lindsey to fly in," Nico shrugged and Connor wondered who Juliette was.

"And I'm sure Emilia will help with the salads again, Martin and Joe with the BBQ itself. And we haven't seen your parents in a while," Dani seemed to have it all planned out already. Connor was more interested in the fact that Careles apparently still had family around. Now that would be fun to see.

"Ok then," Nico agreed to his wife's plans with a shrug.

"Whoop whoop, and TK will take care of the entertainment," TK announced.

"Yes, but none that will make the neighbours call the cops again or anything not PG rated," Dani warned him. TK looked at Nico though and simply nodded when he saw Careles's dark look.

"That sounds like fun," Conor remarked. Careles and Santino did that 'talking with looks only' thing again.

"Conor, would you like to join us to celebrate our wedding anniversary?" Dani finally asked.

"I'd love to!" He exclaimed happily and took another sip of his water. He would be able to gather so much info there to make home come back, he just needs to come up with the most epic wedding present ever.

"Speaking of which: Would you like to dance?" Nico asked Dani then, surprising Conor once more.

"Uh-huh," his wife nodded enthusiastically and let him lead her to the middle of the room, where other couples were already dancing to the song that was playing. Conor watched his former employees as they swayed to the music and talked - with words this time. From time to time one made the other laugh or smile and Dani playfully shoved Careles at one point, which mad him laugh out loud, before he caught her in his arms again. Conor couldn't help but stare.

"Wait for the party," Paloma brought him out of his revery. "There are more layers to Careles than even I suspected. But mess with his family and he will end you," she said and Conor understood it as the warning it was supposed to be.

* * *

The backyard or the Careles (or Careles-Santino?) home was already full with people when Conor arrived. People were standing or sitting with plates in their hands, eating and drinking and chatting away. The large, sturdy dog was running around between the guests, chasing a frisbee that a young, blonde woman was throwing.

Conor saw Dani coming out of the house, dressed in a short red summer dress and flip flops, followed by Nico, who was dressed in jeans and a white linen shirt and also in flip flops, what made Conor question his eyesight for a second. He walked over to them and greeted them quickly, before grabbing a drink for himself and sitting down at the table.

"Juliette, honey, could you stop with the frisbee, otherwise Ben will plow someone down at some point," Dani addressed the blonde woman and Conor suddenly knew who this was: Juliette Pittman, heiress to a multi-million dollar fortune and apparently somehow a member of the Careles-Santino friends and family circle. He had seen her picture in the tabloids over the years and so it had taken him a moment, now that she wore less make up and more clothes.

"But he's just a puppy who wants to play and I rarely see him anymore," the childlike reply came promptly and she threw the frisbee again.

"Yeah, a sixty pound american pitbull baby," Dani snipped with a squint on her face.

"Ben," Nico called then and snipped his fingers two times. The dog instantly stopped running and lay down.

"Nico, you're no fun," Juliette groaned and petted the dog. "Guess, you wish you could train me this way," she snarked.

"I've long given up on trying to teach you anything," Nico rolled his eyes. Juliette skipped over to him and kissed his cheek. "Love you, anyway," she laughed before she went back to the dog and sat down beside him in the grass, rubbing its' belly.

"You know, if we had met before, do you think you could have trained my kids that way?" Dani meanwhile asked Nico and hugged him around the waist and with one hand on his chest. Nico only smirked, wrinkled his forehead in amusement and pretended to think about it, but didn't say anything.

"Dani, didn't you say there is more Tiramisu in the fridge? I can't find it," a dark haired woman about Dani's age called from the open patio door. The family resemblance was striking with the dark wavy hair and the grey green eyes - this was a member of Careles' family, which made Conor study her more intently.

"I'm coming Emilia, I think it's most likely hidden behind all the other stuff in there," Santino replied and walked over to the woman, while Nico made his way to the BBQ grill. Two of the men standing there also showed a striking resemblance to him, so the secretive Nico Careless seemed to have a rather large extended family.

"Is this seat taken?" Conor was brought out of his musings when an elder woman pointed to the empty chair next to his.

"No, it's not," he replied, got up and pulled it out for her.

"You weren't at the wedding," she knew.

"No, I wasn't. I had to take care of some things back then," he replied and then held out his hand. "Conor McClane, the happy couple used to work for me."

"Angela Romano, I'm Dani's mother."

"So nice to meet you. Maybe you could fill me in on how everyone is related around here," he gripped his chance with both hands.

"Sure," Angela nodded and seemed eager to share her knowledge. "Nico is standing with his brothers over by the grill. The young one is Martin and the fat one is Joe. Nasty piece of work this one, always tries to beat me at poker," she started her introduction. "Over there are Eugene and Maria, Nico's parents," she pointed to a table underneath a tree where a very proper looking older couple was sitting. They seemed rigid, uptight and a bit scary, much like Nico himself most of the time. The worn shoes and the simple clothes they wore, let Conor know however that they were not as rich as their posture might suggest at first. So Nico didn't come from money. He must have made it somehow. "Then over there is Lindsey and her boyfriend Josh." Angela went on.

"Dani's daughter, right?" Conor knew that name.

"Yes, my granddaughter. Her brother is still in Paris and couldn't come. But he was there for the wedding. The rest of the young folk are mostly Nico's nieces and nephews. But there are so many I can't be bothered to remember all their names and who they belong to. Emilia, Nico's sister has four girls, who must be somewhere around. His other sister is a flight attendant and not here either, but she also has four girls, so I always mix them up," Angela shrugged. "Oh, and the blonde one over there is Juliette. She's kind of Nico's daughter, although not biologically. They lost contact for a while a couple of years ago around the time she took my grandson RayJay to Paris to work for her, but she has come back since and is living here quite a lot. I thinks she enjoys being mothered by Dani, because her own mother is not really the motherly type."

"I can imagine," Conor couldn't help but say. He had met Gabrielle Pittman several times over the years at fundraisers and other social events. There was nothing motherly about her. No wonder Juliette was drawn to Dani, with Gabrielle as a mother and the erratic Marshall Pittman as a father. He wondered how Nico fit into that dysfunctional picture.

"The women over there are Dani's friends Margo and Robyn. They are both single, so if you're looking for a wife…" Angela said conspiratorially.

"Hey, Conor, everything alright? You need anything?" Dani interrupted her mother then and he got the impression that she was asking more to interrupt her mother's talking than to actually know if he needed anything.

"No, thank you. I'm good," he held up his glass of red wine.

"Hey, Dani, would you please tell my brother that normal people get drunk sometimes. No reason to nearly break my fingers," Nico's brother Joe walked over, followed by Nico. Dani didn't reply but just looked at her husband with an amused smile and a questioning look.

"I took the Vodka from him when he wanted to spike the punch. He didn't let go in time," Nico explained with a shrug.

"Joe really. There are kids around who drink that punch," Dani wasn't amused by this.

"And addicts, who really shouldn't drink," Juliette Pittman provided when she showed up behind the others and wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulders.

"That, too," Dani nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before she let go. "Have you seen TK arrive yet? I'm getting kind of nervous because he isn't here yet and neither is his 'entertainment' whatever that is supposed to be," Dani asked Nico.

"His entertainment were two large bouncy castles and trampolines that he wanted to set up here. They accidentally might have been delivered to his apartment this morning and blown up in his living-room and I guess he is still trying to get them out," Nico explained and only a slight crinkling around his eyes gave away that he was amused by TK's mishap.

"God, I love you," Dani exclaimed before she started laughing. "How did you do that?" she asked Nico, swatting his chest lightly.

"I have my ways," he smiled back at her and pulled Dani closer, when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What ways?" she flirted.

"You know if I tell you…" he flirted right back.

"You'd have to kill me, I know, I know. But _I_ have ways of making you talk," she rolled her eyes at him and then went on her tiptoes to kiss him, her hand gliding in his hair.

"Mom, gross," Dani's daughter yelled from the other side of the patio, when the kiss got a bit steamier than what was appropriate for the amount of friends and family around.

"Next year, we're going away for our wedding anniversary. Just you and me, what do ya say, Dominic?" Dani was still gazing into Nico's eyes. He looked slightly disheveled now, his hair sticking up at the back of his head, his lips slightly pink from her lipstick, which she was slowly wiping away with her thumb. Conor was more interested in the new knowledge of Nico's full name than their travel plans.

"I say that if you want to leave now… The plane can be ready by the time you've packed" he trailed off and Dani's giggle in reply made Nico smile.

"Hey, lovebirds, you'll never believe what happened to yours truly this morning," TK interrupted their playful flirting and Dani simply leaned sideways against her husband, the talk of an escape quieted for now. While TK recounted the story of how he found three large inflatable castles in his living-room and how he had got them out again, Conor watched the happily married couple. While Dani listened to TK, she stayed wrapped in her husband's arms. Nico didn't seem too interested in the story, most likely because he already knew it, and focused his attention on his wife instead. Whenever she laughed he smiled and when a strand of her hair fell in her face he gently brushed it behind her ear. Dani responded with small gestures like squeezing his arm, stepping even closer to him when he nuzzled his nose against her hair or slipping her hand in the back-pocket of his jeans. Ever movement was well rehearsed and instinctual; They had done this many times before and Careles didn't seem worried about being affectionate with his wife and showing off how tender he could be. When TK's tale came to an end Nico suddenly met Conor's eyes with his own. For a second they became steely, icy and hard. It was a warning, that if Conor would misuse the trust that Dani had offered him by inviting him and letting him see this, Careles would take care of him- and not in a good way. Conor decided then that maybe he should quit trying to gather information about them and try simply being a friend for once. His therapist would be happy about that, he could certainly use friends who wouldn't take any of his usual bull and he would certainly live longer and not miss any body parts.

Slowly he raised his glass and held it up in Nico's direction as a silent peace offering. The ice in Careles' eyes melted when Dani, who had witnessed the silent exchange, brushed her fingers against his chest. Nico nodded once at Conor.

"So, can I finally get an answer to my question: Is it Santino or Careles now?" he asked Dani. "or only Santino for both of you. Or Careles-Santino? Santino-Careles? Modern men, gender equality and all that," he went on and smiled widely when Nico rolled his eyes at him. It was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**Now it's your turn. Tell me your idea where Dani and Nico are now? Still together? Or not? In New York? Still working for V3?**


End file.
